


Vermillion

by secretaerise (orphan_account)



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Fluff, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Vampires
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/secretaerise
Summary: Byungchan hanya ingin menjalani kehidupannya dengan normal, dan Seungwoo hanya ingin meninggalkan kota itu. Tapi mereka justru dipertemukan dan harus saling menahan hasrat terhadap satu sama lain.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 15





	1. Arrival

_Tempat ini menjijikkan._

Adalah pikiran pertama yang muncul di otak Seungwoo saat mata merah gelapnya mengamati gedung-gedung tinggi yang terlihat seolah menelan langit kota Seoul.

Bahkan di antara pepohonan pun, ia masih bisa menghirup aroma polusi dan khas kota metropolitan, seperti keringat para pekerja yang sehabis lembur, tubuh-tubuh yang diselimuti alkohol, makanan sisa dari restoran, juga bekas hujan yang membasahi tanah dan rerumputan. Setidaknya, aroma yang terakhir itu masih bisa ia toleransi.

Bagi kebanyakan orang, cuaca malam ini cukup dingin sampai bisa menggigit tulang rusuk, tapi Seungwoo tidak merasakan apa-apa sama sekali. _Sudah lama_ ia tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Meskipun begitu, ia menarik ritsleting jaket lusuhnya sampai ke atas — lebih karena kebiasaan bertahun-tahun dibandingkan melindungi diri dari hawa dingin, lalu mulai berjalan keluar menuju gelapnya kota yang yang tidak pernah tidur itu.

* * *

Sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun sejak Seungwoo meninggalkan tempat ini dulu. Jalanan yang dulu tidak ada menjadi ada, rumah serta lahan kosong kini sudah ditempati oleh gedung-gedung yang tak dikenalnya. Semua terlihat berubah, _kecuali_ dirinya.

Tidak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya selagi Seungwoo berjalan di atas trotoar dengan toko-toko yang lampunya sudah dimatikan, kecuali beberapa restoran dan minimarket 24 jam. Seungwoo memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung jaket dan berjalan cepat tanpa berusaha membuat kontak mata dengan siapa pun. Lagi pula, manusia biasa pun akan lebih menghindari sosok _sejenis_ dirinya. Secara insting, mereka akan tahu mana yang _manusia biasa_ dan yang _bukan_. Memang tidak mudah membedakan kaumnya dengan manusia biasa hanya dalam sekali pandang. Namun jika benar-benar memperhatikan, akan ditemukan perbedaan dari cara jalan, berbicara, bahkan cara _hidup_.

Jadi, manusia membiarkan Seungwoo serta kaumnya begitu saja, begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka hidup berdampingan sekaligus mengabaikan presensi satu sama lain.

Kebanyakan.

Meskipun begitu, takdirnya yang harus hidup dengan asupan cairan berwarna _merah_ dari makhluk yang sangat berbeda dengan dirinya, membuatnya — mau tidak mau — harus melakukan kontak dengan makhluk yang disebut manusia tersebut. Dan itu, tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi, merupakan bagian tersulit dalam hidup Seungwoo. Setiap saat. Tanpa pengecualian.

Karena tidak ada yang 'mudah' dari yang namanya mengakhiri hidup seseorang.

Sebenarnya, tidak ada alasan lagi bagi dirinya untuk _tidak_ menganggap bahwa manusia sudah masuk dalam kategori produsen, sementara kaumnya adalah konsumen I dalam sebuah rantai makanan paling dasar. Bukannya Seungwoo sangat memedulikan nasib atau kehidupan manusia, meskipun ia _pernah_ menjadi makhluk yang jantungnya berdetak sama kencangnya dengan mereka. Tapi, kalau ia merenungkan apa yang masih bisa dianggap _bermoral_ dari takdirnya yang terkutuk ini, maka ia bisa menerima bahwasanya sungguh tidak adil membunuh _siapa pun_ yang masih memiliki masa depan di kehidupan yang sekarang. Dan itu membuat pilihannya semakin mengerucut, tapi setidaknya tidak bertentangan dengan _paham_ yang dianutnya.

Atau dalam kata lain, ia memilih kriminal kelas rendah, penjahat kerah putih, juga orang-orang yang sudah tidak memiliki rumah maupun keluarga yang hanya bisa luntang-lantung di jalanan untuk dijadikan produsen dalam rantai makanannya. Namun kalau dirinya cukup putus asa dan tidak ada orang-orang _sejenis itu_ di sekitarnya, yah...apa boleh buat. Tidak sering, memang. Dan Seungwoo beralasan bahwa kebanyakan dari orang-orang itu hanya berada di tempat dan waktu yang salah.

Berpuluh-puluh tahun tinggal di dunia yang ia rasa semakin membusuk ini, membuatnya tidak sengaja menemukan dataran kosong tanpa ada siapa pun di sekitarnya. Ia hanya ditemani rasa lapar yang menggerogoti sekujur tubuhnya sampai dirinya _bertingkah_ sesuai apa yang manusia takuti — dengan mata merah yang liar, taring yang mampu merobek apa pun dan urat nadinya yang telah mati tampak menonjol di kulitnya yang pucat, sementara ia mencari korban seperti manusia yang kerasukan. Kalau sudah begitu, tidak ada pilihan lain selain hewan, meskipun makhluk-makhluk tersebut tidak mengenyangkannya, terasa seperti sesuatu yang busuk dan Seungwoo harus menghabiskan waktu untuk melepehkan bulu-bulu dari hewan tersebut yang menempel di mulutnya.

Singkatnya, ia lebih memilih _manusia_ , apa pun yang terjadi.

Selama beberapa jam, Seungwoo hanya mengitari sudut-sudut kota tanpa arah yang pasti — memasuki gang-gang, jalanan kecil yang dipenuhi pub-pub tua, menghapal beberapa titik penting yang ada di pusat kota tersebut, juga mencari tempat untuk bermalam meskipun bukan tidur yang ia butuhkan.

Ia melihat beberapa kafe 24 jam, tapi untuk masuk ke dalamnya tentu ia harus memesan sesuatu dan Seungwoo tidak sedang ingin berpura-pura bisa menelan semua makanan manusia tersebut. Jadi pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah _internet cafe_ yang bangunannya terletak di antara sebuah restoran dan toko baju bekas dengan plang yang mulai sedikit redup dan berdebu.

Bukan pilihan terbaik yang bisa didapatkannya malam ini. Namun ia sudah berhenti peduli sejak lama. Ia selalu berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya, dan selama lingkungan di sekitarnya berubah, hanya dirinya yang berjalan di tempat. Jadi, untuk apa ia peduli?

Ada kalanya Seungwoo berharap ia _cukup peduli_ sampai mengharapkan dirinya sendiri untuk mati, meskipun ia tidak tahu caranya. Bisa saja dia membuat dirinya mengalami kelaparan yang amat sangat. Namun Seungwoo segera mencoret pilihan itu karena lapar hanya akan membuatnya jadi _gila_.

Kalau digambarkan dengan jelas, mungkin rasa tidak pedulinya kini hadir dalam ekspresi penjaga resepsionis _internet cafe_ yang didatanginya. Seorang pemuda yang terlihat sangat lelah dan mengantuk, tetapi sempat menganggukkan kepalanya pada Seungwoo begitu dirinya menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang yang tersisa di kantung jaketnya. Pemuda itu lalu menunjuk ke deretan kursi-kursi dengan komputer tua yang ada di atas meja — perintah halus agar Seungwoo dapat mencari tempatnya sendiri sesuka hati.

Sambil berjalan tanpa menimbulkan suara, Seungwoo menghampiri salah satu pojok dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana.

Vampir memang tidak bisa tidur, tapi mereka bisa _mencobanya_.

Seungwoo menutup matanya, bersandar pada kursi tua yang ada di sana dan _jatuh_ ke dalam kekosongan yang ada di kepalanya.

* * *

Matahari bersinar cukup cerah untuk penampilan seorang pria yang dinilai terlalu muram di pagi hari itu.

Untungnya, tidak seperti dalam buku dongeng, ia tidak akan berubah menjadi abu sekalipun berjalan di bawah cerahnya matahari. Namun Seungwoo tidak bisa menampik bahwa cerahnya cuaca pagi itu justru membuatnya kesal. Ditambah lagi, aktivitas manusia di sekitarnya membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ia bisa mendengar suara napas, jantung dan aliran darah mereka yang terpompa ke seluruh tubuh, seolah-olah memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya untuk _mencoba_ cairan manis di balik kulit tipis para manusia. Seungwo menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu sambil merapatkan topi hitamnya, ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju salah satu bangunan yang hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari tempatnya menginap.

Seungwoo mencium rumah sakit itu bahkan sebelum ia melihatnya.

Ada aroma rumah sakit yang khas — sesuatu yang steril, bahan kimia, kehidupan dan juga kematian. Ia juga mendengar banyak suara tangisan, doa, teriakan, dan jantung-jantung yang berdetak lemah maupun yang menghentikan kegiatannya saat itu juga.

Namun yang menarik perhatiannya adalah bau darah. Selalu darah.

Seungwoo berjalan masuk, dan wajahnya langsung diserang udara dari pendingin udara yang hampir membuatnya muntah. Ia tetap menunduk selagi berjalan menelusuri salah satu lorong dengan lukisan serta poster-poster kesehatan di dindingnya. Dengan sengaja, Seungwoo mengabaikan lift yang ada di sana dan terus berjalan menuju tangga. Tujuannya adalah lantai paling bawah, karena biasanya di sanalah tempat transaksi itu berada.

Saat memasuki sebuah pintu dengan penanda yang tidak asing, dirinya langsung disambut oleh sapaan ceria dari seorang pria muda bertato.

“Halo, halo! Selamat pagi, Tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?”

Seungwoo bisa mengenali sesamanya, bahkan dari jarak yang sangat jauh. Namun ia mempertanyakan sedikit kepribadian vampir yang ada di depannya karena terlihat sungguh...berbeda.

Berusaha untuk tidak mendengus melihat sikap penjaga _counter_ tersebut, Seungwoo langsung bertanya tanpa berbasa-basi, “berapa harga yang termurah?”

Seolah sudah terbiasa dengan sikap frontal seperti yang diperlihatkan Seungwoo, pemuda itu menjawab, “saya minta maaf sebelumnya, Tuan, tapi ada hal yang perlu saya jelaskan sebelumnya. Akhir-akhir banyak kecelakaan yang terjadi di kota, dan kami harus menyumbang beberapa persediaan untuk para korban. Apa yang ada di kami sekarang harganya berkisar antara 500 – 700 ribu won. Kalau Tuan bersedia menunggu, persediaan lain akan datang kembali hari Senin nanti.”

Angka yang disebutkan jauh dari perhitungan Seungwoo. Ia spontan memandang penjaga itu dengan tatapan kesal bercampur jijik, meskipun tahu itu bukan salah sang pemuda. 500 ribu? 700 ribu? Seungwoo rasanya ingin tertawa begitu mendengar harga yang tidak masuk akal itu. Untuk mengurangi kekesalannya, Seungwoo memutar lehernya agar lebih rileks dan menghilangkan bayangan untuk menyerang sang pemuda demi mendapatkan substansi berwarna merah yang dapat menghilangkan rasa laparnya sekarang.

Tapi, kondisinya tidak memungkinkannya untuk membeli cairan _sialan_ tersebut.

“Apa di sini benar-benar nggak ada yang... bisa saya beli dengan harga murah?” Seungwoo mencoba bernegosiasi. Ia sengaja memajukan badannya dan melirik _nametag_ yang ada di dada sebelah kiri pemuda itu. Nama HANSE terpampang di atasnya dan Seungwoo langsung menambahkannya di belakang pertanyaannya. “Hm? Hanse?”

Ia tahu, kemungkinannya kecil pemuda itu menyimpan persediaan lebih dengan harga yang sangat rendah. Kalaupun ada, harganya pasti jauh lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya dan hanya disimpan untuk yang _mampu_ membelinya.

Namun tidak ada salahnya bertanya, sebelum Seungwoo benar-benar terpaksa membunuh seseorang malam ini.

Pemuda itu, Hanse, menatap Seungwoo dengan sedikit ragu. Ia memang tidak terlihat takut, tetapi saat menjawab Seungwoo, pria itu sedikit tergagap.

“Sa-saya...kami...benar-benar tidak ada persediaan lagi, Tu-tuan. Hmm...sa-saya khawatir, hanya itu pilihan yang bisa saya berikan untuk Tuan hari ini.” Nadanya terdengar meminta maaf dan Seungwoo harus sekali lagi menahan dirinya agar tidak mendengus keras.

Seungwoo pikir, dirinya hanya akan membuang-buang waktu jika terus berlama-lama di sana. Ia pun tidak ingin menimbulkan keributan apa pun dengan menyerang pemuda itu meskipun ia yakin bisa mengalahkan sang penjaga, lalu kabur membawa persediaan darah yang tersisa.

Tapi ia baru sampai di kota ini setelah sekian lama, dan berurusan dengan pihak berwenang, manusia atau vampir, adalah hal terakhir yang ada di otaknya sekarang. Hal pertama, tentu saja mencari korban yang bisa ia dapatkan dengan mudah.

Tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi, Seungwoo segera berbalik dan menghilang dari balik pintu secepat hasratnya untuk memuaskan rasa laparnya semakin meningkat.

* * *

Tidak jauh dari bangunan rumah sakit, seorang pemuda jangkung tengah berlari menghindari tetesan hujan yang semakin deras. Ia merasa bodoh karena tidak menuruti perkataan temannya tadi untuk membawa payung saat ingin keluar mencari makan siang. Kini, ia hanya bisa pasrah dan mempercepat larinya menuju salah satu halte bus untuk berteduh.

Namun, ia terlalu terburu-buru ingin menghindari hujan karena pada dasarnya ia tidak pernah menyukai _basah_ ataupun segala sesuatu yang _dingin_. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol laju tubuhnya yang semakin cepat, dan hampir saja menabrak sosok seorang pria yang tiba-tiba sudah muncul di depannya.

Meskipun ia benar-benar tidak _menabraknya_ , sosok dalam balutan hitam dari atas sampai bawah itu refleks berpegangan pada salah satu tiang untuk mencegah agar mereka tidak saling beradu.

Dan _Byungchan_ terlalu panik ingin menghentikan langkahnya sampai tidak sadar bahwa tangannya sudah meraih lengan pria yang ada di hadapannya itu untuk menahan tubuhnya sendiri.

Setelah sepersekian detik memastikan bahwa tidak ada di antara mereka yang terjatuh, barulah Byungchan tersadar dan segera berseru dengan panik, “ya ampun! Ma-maaf, saya nggak sengaja. Ta-tadi saya langsung lari tanpa liat-liat dulu. Saya minta maaf, Anda nggak apa-apa, kan?”

Pria yang hampir ditabraknya tidak menjawab. Byungchan yang tersadar masih memegang lengan pria itu, buru-buru melepaskannya dan mundur beberapa langkah untuk melihat lebih jelas sosok yang ada di depannya.

Byungchan sudah siap untuk kembali meminta maaf, tapi lidahnya langsung terasa kelu ketika wajah pria itu diangkat sedikit dan pandangan mereka bertubrukan.

Kulit pria itu seperti pualam. Pucat dan halus tanpa cacat. Rambutnya tertutup topi hitamnya, tapi Byungchan bisa melihat beberapa helai tipis berwarna cokelat yang menyembul. Matanya berwarna hitam pekat, meskipun — dengan tidak yakin — Byungchan seperti melihat ada kilatan berwarna merah yang muncul selama sedetik. Walaupun penampilan pria itu terlihat lusuh dengan jaketnya yang kentara sekali sudah tua, _jeans_ dengan warna yang mulai pudar, dan sepatu _converse_ biasa, pria itu mampu membuatnya tercengang karena baru _kali ini_ , Byungchan melihat sosok pria yang begitu _indah_.


	2. Ambrosia

Terlalu remeh jika mengatakan bahwa sekarang _mood_ -nya jadi memburuk begitu keluar dari ruangan yang seharusnya bisa memuaskan rasa laparnya. Seungwoo bersumpah, jika mendengar suara tangisan bayi untuk yang kesekian kalinya lagi, maka siapa pun yang berada di dekatnya, akan merasakan _kematian yang amat sangat menyakitkan_. Dan dia akan dengan senang hati _menikmati_ darah manis dari para manusia tersebut.

Sayang, itu semua hanya ada di dalam kepalanya.

Jadi, satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menatap setiap orang yang lewat di depannya dengan tatapan tajam selagi keluar dari bangunan rumah sakit tersebut.

Seolah mendukung perasaannya yang semakin campur aduk, langit tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gelap, dan hujan turun dengan lebat.

Seungwoo memperhatikan orang-orang yang sibuk mencari tempat perlindungan sementara tetesan-tetesan air itu turun semakin deras, membasahi segala permukaan di atas tanah yang bisa mereka sentuh. Seungwoo tidak menganggap tetesan hujan itu mengganggunya. Justru ia menghela napas pelan, sambil menghirup aroma hujan yang membasahi tanah di sekitarnya. Setidaknya, kini tidak ada lagi cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan, juga aroma polusi yang sama menjijikkannya dengan sampah.

Hujan hampir membuatnya lupa dengan rasa lapar yang tengah dideritanya. Ia hanya berpikir, bahwa hujan lebat ini akan selesai, lalu beberapa hari kemudian ia bisa pergi meninggalkan kota dan tidak ada dari semua ini akan menjadi penting baginya lagi.

Baginya, hidup adalah sebuah perjalanan panjang bagaikan sebuah lagu yang menyangkut di kepala — tidak akan ada akhirnya sampai dirinya sendiri yang menyerah.

Dengan mata gelapnya, ia mengawasi langit yang masih menumpahkan airnya dengan penuh semangat — seperti seorang manusia yang tengah berlari kencang. Sepertinya hujan ini akan turun untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Seungwoo sedang malas berkeliling kota dengan baju yang basah, dan dia tidak ingin berteduh di dalam rumah sakit yang hanya memenuhi indra penciumannya dengan campuran bahan-bahan kimia dan darah. Maka, pilihan terdekatnya adalah berteduh di halte bus yang berada tidak jauh dari rumah sakit itu.

Setengah berlari, Seungwoo berusaha mencapai halte bus itu sebelum bajunya semakin kebasahan.

Tepat saat dirinya sampai di halte bus tersebut, dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat ada sosok yang juga tengah berlari menuju halte yang sama. Entah karena jalanan yang licin atau terlalu ingin cepat-cepat berteduh, sosok yang berlari itu hampir saja menabraknya kalau saja refleksnya yang bagus tidak membuatnya segera berpegangan pada tiang terdekat. Pria yang hampir menabraknya pun refleks meraih lengannya agar tidak ikut terjatuh ke tanah yang licin.

Untuk sesaat, dunia serasa berhenti berputar dan hanya ada bunyi tetesan air yang menimpa atap di atas mereka yang terdengar.

Setelah sepersekian detik yang terasa panjang itu, pria jangkung yang hampir menabraknya segera melepaskan tangannya sambil meminta maaf.

“Ya ampun! Ma-maaf, saya nggak sengaja. Ta-tadi saya langsung lari tanpa liat-liat dulu. Saya minta maaf, Anda nggak apa-apa, kan?”

Suaranya terdengar sangat panik meskipun Seungwoo belum mengatakan apa-apa. Pria itu kemudian mengambil beberapa langkah mundur untuk menatapnya lebih jelas.

Seungwoo sendiri menyadari bahwa tiba-tiba pria itu tidak berbicara apa pun lagi dan hanya menatapnya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Namun dirinya bukan memikirkan alasan kenapa pria itu menatapnya _seperti itu_ , melainkan ia sedang berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk tidak tiba-tiba maju dan menancapkan taringnya di leher jenjang pria itu. Ia tahu dirinya sedang lapar, dan sekarang ada pria dengan tinggi 180 sentimeter lebih berdiri di depannya dengan harum darah yang _sangat manis_. Saking manisnya, Seungwoo sampai harus mengepalkan kedua tangannya di dalam jaket untuk menahan hasrat yang hampir menghilangkan akal sehatnya tersebut.

Seungwoo tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia mencium aroma darah _semanis itu_. Padahal ia sendiri sudah hidup sangat lama di dunia ini. Tapi harum itu...apakah sesuatu seperti bunga? Bunga, _mungkin_ , juga madu, dan _wine_ , atau aroma yang biasa ia hidu ketika musim semi mencuri kecupan kecil dari musim panas sebelum musim gugur mengambil genggaman tangan musim dingin. Sangria. Tidak ada kata yang cukup untuk mendeskripsikan betapa harum darah yang mengalir dari setiap pembuluh pria yang ada di hadapannya tidak membuatnya tercekat seolah pasokan oksigen di rongga dadanya direbut secara tiba-tiba.

Padahal, setelah Seungwoo perhatikan baik-baik, tidak ada yang begitu istimewa dari penampilan pria itu — rambut hitam yang sedikit acak-acakan menghiasi wajahnya yang terlihat polos, mata kecil yang tengah terbuka lebar, dan gerakan mulut yang menipis seolah tengah menelan salivanya dalam diam, memperlihatkan dua lesung pipi yang muncul selama sedetik. Tidak ada, _tidak ada_ sesuatu yang benar-benar menarik kecuali darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh pria itu.

“A-apa, uhm, apa...Anda lagi nunggu bus juga?”

Seungwoo mengerjapkan matanya, kembali ke dunia nyata di mana suara hujan kembali terdengar. Namun kali ini, suara pria itu juga masuk ke telinganya dan menyadarkannya bahwa _dia_ tengah berbicara _padanya_.

Pria yang Seungwoo belum ketahui namanya itu menunggu jawabannya dengan kedipan polos di matanya dan senyum yang terlihat sedikit canggung. Seungwoo bisa mendengar detak jantung pria itu, _juga_ masih bisa mencium aroma darah yang semakin pekat seolah mereka berdua terkunci dalam sebuah ruangan tak berventilasi udara.

Tapi hidup berpuluh-puluh tahun mengajarkannya akan kontrol diri di depan manusia lemah seperti yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Ia tidak akan membuat dirinya sendiri terlibat dalam masalah, terutama di ruang publik seperti ini, meskipun ada _wine_ yang sangat lezat tersaji di depannya.

“Bukan,” Seungwoo menjawab dengan kaku.

Kalau manusia biasa yang sering ia temui, pasti sudah menangkap sinyal keengganan yang diberikannya dan akan menjawab 'oh, begitu', lalu meninggalkannya sendirian atau mendiamkannya dan bukannya—

“Berarti cuma berteduh aja, ya?”

Pria itu bertanya lagi sambil menggerak-gerakkan kakinya sedikit, kali ini terlihat sedikit gugup, dan tidak seperti tadi, ia tidak lagi menatap Seungwoo tepat di manik mata.

“Iya.” Lagi. Hanya jawaban singkat yang dikeluarkannya.

Ada beberapa mobil yang lewat di depan mereka sebelum pria jangkung itu kembali bersuara.

“Padahal menurut berita, kemungkinan hujan turun hari ini cuma sepuluh persen,” pria itu berucap sambil menatap langit mendung yang masih meneteskan airnya. “Yah, tapi mungkin itu pertanda biar aku beli payung baru, soalnya yang lama rusak. Tapi harga payung yang bagus mahal, dan aku belum ada waktu buat ke minimarket. Padahal tadi udah ditawarin buat minjem punya temenku, tapi malah aku tolak. Jadi, yah, mungkin ini salah aku juga.”

Pria itu meracau, jelas sekali. Kalau Seungwoo tidak terdistraksi duluan dengan aroma darah pria itu, mungkin ia sudah meninggalkan halte bus dan menembus hujan yang turun. Persetan dengan bajunya yang kebasahan. Ia tidak pernah menyukai obrolan basa-basi seperti ini karena memang tidak ada yang ingin dikatakannya.

Jadi ia hanya diam dan mendengarkan.

“Apa Anda lapar?”

Seungwoo menarik napas tajam lewat kedua hidungnya — memproses pertanyaan dengan _banyak makna_ yang diajukan pria itu. Tapi mungkin, _mungkin_ , dirinya yang terlalu paranoid sampai mengira pria itu _tahu_ rasa lapar seperti _apa_ yang tengah Seungwoo rasakan sekarang.

Seungwoo melemaskan jari-jarinya yang masih berada di dalam kantung jaket — berusaha menenangkan dirinya sebelum mengubah ekspresinya kembali datar seperti tadi.

 _Apa pria ini benar-benar tidak tahu?_ Seungwoo melirik pria yang tengah sibuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung kertas yang dibawanya.

“Kalau Anda lapar, saya punya kue lebih,” kata pria itu sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kue yang terbungkus kertas berwarna coklat, lalu mengulurkannya dengan sopan pada Seungwoo.

Seungwoo menatap kue dan pria itu secara bergantian. Jika ia pikir mendengar harga darah dengan harga 700 ribu won itu sudah cukup konyol, maka _yang satu ini_ justru lebih konyol. Seungwoo mendengus pelan sebelum menggeleng dan menjawab, “tidak, terima kasih.”

Seharusnya jawaban singkatnya itu sudah cukup untuk memberi sinyal bahwa ia _sama sekali_ tidak tertarik dengan tawaran _kue_ yang diterimanya. Dan mungkin memang berhasil, karena pria yang menawarkan kue tadi hanya tertawa gugup, lalu cepat-cepat memasukkan kue itu kembali ke kantung yang dibawanya. Pria itu tidak menyadari bagaimana tatapan Seungwoo mengeras saat dirinya tersipu malu sehingga mengeluarkan semburat merah yang begitu jelas di pipinya.

Seungwoo memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat. Mencari sisa-sisa akal sehat yang masih bisa ia pertahankan.

Hujan itu terus turun membasahi dunia tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti sebentar lagi. Mereka berdua masih terjebak di bawah halte bus dengan pikiran masing-masing. Pria itu pun akhirnya tidak mengajak Seungwoo mengobrol lagi, entah karena dirinya yang tidak memberikan jawaban banyak, atau memang tidak ada lagi yang bisa mereka perbincangkan.

Seungwoo melihat ada setetes air yang jatuh dari atap menuju leher jenjang pria itu sebelum menghilang di balik kaus putihnya.

“Kayaknya hujannya masih lama...” Pria itu bergumam sambil mengecek _handphone_ yang dikeluarkan dari kantung celananya. Layarnya sudah retak, tapi Seungwoo masih bisa melirik jam yang ditampilkan sebelum layar itu kembali gelap.

“Mungkin bisa sejam lagi.” Tanpa sadar, Seungwoo ikut bergumam membalas ucapan pria itu. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan mengamati langit yang menyelimuti kota Seoul masih begitu gelap. Pria itu juga ikut menengadahkan kepalanya sambil memperhatikan langit dengan kening yang berkerut.

“Duh, gawat...” Pria itu menghela napas sambil menyibak rambut yang jatuh menutupi matanya. “Kayaknya aku terpaksa harus lari.”

Dari semua hal yang terjadi padanya hari ini, Seungwoo pikir, inilah yang teraneh.

Di awal, ia berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak langsung membunuh pria di hadapannya dan memuaskan rasa laparnya.

Namun selanjutnya, ia bisa merasakan sedikit...simpati pada pria itu, dan bertanya-tanya sendiri kapan terakhir kalinya ia _benar-benar_ berbicara pada manusia. Rasanya _aneh_. Sungguh aneh, karena sudah lama ia tidak merasakan perasaan seperti ini...

“Hati-hati,” Seungwoo menggumamkan kata itu, sedikit berharap bahwa pria di hadapannya tidak akan mendengarnya.

Namun mata pria itu jatuh padanya dengan keterkejutan yang bahkan tidak berusaha ia sembunyikan. Kemudian senyum lebar itu muncul, diikuti lesung pipi dan semburat merah yang membuat Seungwoo harus kembali mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

“Kamu juga,” Pria itu berbisik pelan dengan pipi yang semakin memerah. Mungkin berhubungan dengan panggilan terhadapnya yang tidak lagi begitu formal, atau alasan lain — entahlah, Seungwoo tidak bisa menebak.

Pria itu terlihat ragu untuk sesaat — matanya kembali jatuh menatapnya, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari lindungan halte bus dan berlari menembus derasnya hujan.

Seungwoo bisa saja mengatakan “tunggu” atau bahkan menahan tangan pria itu agar tidak langsung pergi. Ia bisa mengatakan _apa pun_ agar pria itu bisa tetap tinggal. Dan hidup pria malang itu bisa berakhir malam ini juga kalau dia mau.

 _Kalau_ dia benar-benar mau.

Seungwoo memperhatikan sosok yang tengah berlari itu sebelum akhirnya menghilang di sudut jalan, dan menyisakan rintik hujan yang kini menggantikan pemandangannya. Seungwoo menghembuskan napas dan menajamkan pendengarannya. Ia masih bisa mendengar langkah kaki pria itu melewati sebuah restoran, juga detak jantung kecil yang sedari tadi sudah menggoda dan menguji pertahanannya, sebelum akhirnya menghilang ditelan suara hujan.

Sesuai perkiraannya, butuh waktu sejam sebelum hujan berhenti dan hanya menyisakan rintik-rintik kecil yang hampir tidak terasa di bawah lindungan topi dan jaketnya.

Sambil berjalan menembus kerumunan yang kembali mulai memadati jalanan kota Seoul, Seungwoo berpikir, haruskah ia tinggal di kota ini lebih lama?

Jawabannya seolah muncul dalam bentuk bayangan wajah polos seorang pria dengan aroma darah seharum ambrosia.


	3. Cookies

Hari-hari berikutnya tidaklah lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Perlahan, uang yang disimpan Seungwoo sebagai bekalnya saat kembali ke kota mulai terkikis karena ia memutuskan untuk _mengasingkan diri_ lagi di _internet cafe_ selama berjam-jam. Ia hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca puluhan berita selagi berusaha menahan diri agar tidak membuka mesin pencarian untuk mencari nama-nama teman atau anggota keluarga yang tak ingin dipikirkannya lagi. Setidaknya, hal yang bisa ia syukuri dengan berada di tempat ini adalah dirinya bisa mendapatkan akses untuk mendengarkan musik — Seungwoo selalu memakai _headphone_ yang tersedia dan larut dalam alunan musik yang ditemuinya dalam suatu situs khusus. Dari musik yang sering didengarkannya waktu kecil — Beethoven dan Chopin — sampai musik-musik modern yang selalu terdengar setiap malam di toko-toko pinggir jalan.

Namun alunan musik lembut selalu menjadi pilihannya ketika Seungwoo berkonsentrasi membaca sebuah berita tentang pembunuhan yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi di kota. Seungwoo berusaha memastikan bahwa ia tidak melewati teritorial siapa pun saat berburu. Suatu hari dia pernah berhenti di pinggir tebing hutan pinggir kota, dan melihat ada sebuah rumah besar bercat putih berdiri dengan anggun di tengah hutan di bawah sana. Seungwoo tidak tahu siapa pemilik rumah tersebut, tetapi dari aroma yang tercium karena terbawa angin, ia yakin kalau penghuninya adalah keluarga vampir. Seungwoo sempat berpikir, apa sebaiknya ia pergi ke sana dan mengetuk pintu mereka untuk dibiarkan tinggal sementara? Dirinya yakin, keluarga itu pasti akan membiarkannya.

Kalau _mereka_ berdiri di atas perahu yang sama, tentu saja.

Namun risikonya terlalu besar, Seungwoo paham akan hal itu. Jadi dia pun meninggalkan tebing itu dan kembali ke kota — tepatnya ke _internet cafe_ yang selalu dijaga oleh seorang pemuda dengan mata lelah dan mengantuk.

Seungwoo memutar lehernya untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa pegal yang sejak kemarin menghampirinya. Sesuatu yang seharusnya jarang terjadi pada makhluk seperti dirinya. Sepertinya kurangnya asupan _darah_ segar dalam sistemnya mulai membuatnya lelah. Ia tidak bisa menghabiskan sehari lebih lama lagi di _internet cafe_ ini tanpa melakukan apa pun. Meskipun banyak hal menarik di internet, tapi pikirannya selalu kembali ke bayangan sosok seorang pria yang beberapa hari terakhir ini mulai menginvasi otaknya.

Memori mengenai betapa harumnya darah sesosok pria itu, mendorong Seungwoo untuk segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Langit biru yang sedikit pucat menyambut Seungwoo saat akhirnya ia keluar dari _persembunyiannya_. Masih banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang, mengingat itu masih menginjak hari kerja, yaitu Jumat pagi. Udara yang sedikit dingin membuat orang-orang merapatkan jaket mereka. Seungwoo pun ikut memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam jaket dan mulai berpikir — ke mana dia harus pergi, dan bagaimana, _bagaimana_ caranya agar ia bisa mencium aroma pria itu lagi di tengah kota yang luas seperti ini? Bagaimana? Rasanya sungguh mustahil karena selain luas, orang-orang yang beraktivitas di kota ini pun tak terhitung jumlahnya.

Seungwoo menarik napas dan memercayai instingnya sambil mulai melangkah menembus kerumunan orang.

Ia terus berjalan membelah lautan manusia di depannya, melewati gedung-gedung tinggi, jembatan penyeberangan, sampai akhirnya tiba di gedung rumah sakit yang didatanginya kemarin. Ia tidak repot-repot mendatangi bangunan itu lagi — tahu bahwa yang akan ditemuinya hanya si penjaga bernama Hanse dengan harga darah yang sangat konyol itu. Seungwoo terus melanjutkan perjalanannya, melewati halte bus tempat _mereka_ berteduh, lalu berbelok ke sudut yang mana merupakan titik pria itu menghilang di tengah derasnya hujan. Seungwoo ingat, pria itu melewati sebuah restoran sebelum akhirnya suara langkah kakinya benar-benar menghilang.

Setelah berbelok di sudut jalan, ia berjalan melewati beberapa blok, sebelum sampai di depan lampu penyeberangan. Di seberang jalan tempatnya berdiri, tepatnya di sebuah sudut antara dua blok, ada toko kue kecil yang antrean pembelinya sampai ke luar. Apa yang menarik perhatiannya bukanlah bagaimana toko yang kecil itu mampu menarik begitu banyak pembeli, melainkan aroma kue yang terasa familier di hidungnya.

Seperti aroma kue yang ditawarkan padanya oleh _seseorang_ beberapa hari lalu, tetapi terpaksa ia tolak.

Dan seperti ada panggilan sihir, ketika beberapa orang menyingkir dari depan toko tersebut, Seungwoo melihat sosok pria jangkung dalam balutan _sweater_ biru yang sudah sangat dihapalnya itu tengah ikut mengantre. Selagi memperhatikan pria itu dari jauh, Seungwoo bertanya-tanya, kenapa pria itu tidak mengonsumsi sesuatu yang lebih mengenyangkan dibandingkan sepotong kue.

Lampu penyeberangan berubah hijau, dan Seungwoo mengikuti arus manusia yang menyeberangi jalan besar tersebut tanpa berpikir dua kali. Bukannya dia tidak memiliki hal lain yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan. Bukannya dia perlu berkenalan dengan seseorang di kota yang baginya menjijikkan tersebut. Dan bukannya dia tidak sedang kelaparan.

Tapi, insting yang menggerakkan kakinya sampai ke depan toko, lalu memperhatikan orang-orang yang tengah mengantre sampai jaraknya cukup dekat dengan pria itu — _dengan aroma darah pria itu_.

Seperti dugaannya, pria itu menangkap kehadirannya dan terlihat cukup kaget sampai matanya membulat sempurna dan mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Seungwoo berusaha memfokuskan pendengarannya agar bisa mendengar detak jantung pria itu yang berbunyi lebih cepat, juga tarikan napas tajam saat pandangan mereka akhirnya bertubrukan. Pria itu kemudian tersenyum ceria.

“Oh!” Pria itu berseru sampai orang-orang di sekitarnya ikut menengok. “Kamu yang waktu itu!”

Setelah perhatian orang-orang yang sempat menengok ke arah mereka teralihkan kembali, Seungwoo berjalan tanpa suara menghampiri pria itu. Senyum lebar masih mengembang di wajah polosnya, dan Seungwoo dalam hati mengutuk pelan, apakah orang ini tidak pernah diajarkan untuk tidak berbicara dengan orang asing? Pria itu seperti menggali lubang kuburannya sendiri — dengan menyapa Seungwoo tanpa _mengetahui_ siapa ia sebenarnya. Aroma darah yang manis itu tercium semakin jelas saat jarak mereka hanya dipisahkan beberapa langkah.

“Kamu lapar?” Pertanyaan itu keluar dengan polosnya dari bibir yang melengkung sempurna sehingga memperlihatkan lesung pipi yang — bagi Seungwoo — sungguh mustahil bisa terlihat begitu dalam. Rasanya seperti _deja vu_ karena Seungwoo mendengar kalimat yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Namun sungguh ironi, bagaimana pertanyaan itu memiliki _makna lain_ bagi dirinya tanpa pria itu ketahui.

Jawabannya tentu saja iya. Tapi, jelas, Seungwoo tidak bisa mengatakan hal tersebut.

“Nggak juga,” Seungwoo menjawab singkat. Pria itu masih tersenyum setelah mendengar jawaban Seungwoo. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit lelah, tapi nadanya masih terdengar ceria saat menambahkan, “no offense, tapi kayaknya kamu butuh sesuatu yang manis, deh. Gimana kalau sekalian aku beliin? Ya...kalau kamu mau, maksud aku. Tapi kue-kue di sini emang enak, loh! Apalagi cookie-nya, aku udah langganan dari kecil.”

Ini pertemuan kedua mereka, tapi sepertinya pria itu memang memiliki kebiasaan meracau pada siapa pun; tidak peduli _stranger_ atau bukan. Kenyataan itu membuat Seungwoo tanpa sadar mengangkat sudut bibirnya sedikit. Dan ia tidak mungkin melewatkan bagaimana ekspresi pria itu berubah seolah terpukau akan sesuatu. Seungwoo yang tersadar bahwa dirinya tengah diperhatikan, segera menggeleng dan dengan sopan menolak tawaran pria tersebut.

“Terima kasih,” Seungwoo menjawab sambil memperhatikan dari sudut matanya antrean yang mulai berjalan, dan mengambil kesimpulan bahwa pria ini sepertinya datang sendirian. “Tapi saya nggak bisa makan kue.”

Pria itu mengernyitkan keningnya dengan penuh simpati, seolah jawaban Seungwoo barusan benar-benar membuatnya sedih. “Lagi diet ketat?”

Seungwoo hampir saja tertawa. “Anggap aja begitu.”

“Sayang banget...” ucap pria itu sambil melangkah secara otomatis ketika antrean kembali berjalan. Seungwoo mengikutinya. “Kalau gitu...apa ada menu lain yang kamu mau? Kalau kamu belum sarapan, maksud aku. Dan itu juga kalau kamu masih lapar.”

Seungwoo mengabaikan pertanyaan itu dan balik bertanya, “ini sarapan kamu?”

Seungwoo mendapatkan jawabannya dalam bentuk semburat merah yang muncul di pipi dan bagaimana pria itu tiba-tiba menghindari tatapannya.

“Yah...iya...”

Seungwoo tahu pria itu menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi ia tidak memiliki alasan untuk peduli. Semakin lama ia berdiri di sana, maka semakin yakin dirinya bahwa setelah malam ini berakhir, pria itu tidak akan memiliki rahasia apa-apa lagi karena pada saat itu tubuhnya sudah akan terkubur jauh di dalam tanah setelah Seungwoo menyelesaikan _urusannya_.

“Oh iya, kayaknya kita belum kenalan.” Dengan cepat, pria itu mengalihkan topik dan mengulurkan tangannya malu-malu, “aku Byungchan.”

Seungwoo menatap uluran tangan itu. Rasanya ini sungguh tidak nyata. Ini adalah Jumat pagi dan hal yang pertama dilakukannya adalah berkeliling kota, lalu dengan sengaja mendatangi pria ini untuk diajak...berkenalan. Ia tidak pernah mengenal nama _calon korbannya_ sebelum ini, tapi anggap saja yang satu ini adalah pengecualian. Maka, Seungwoo tidak memiliki pilihan lain dan menyambut uluran tangan itu.

Seungwoo tahu itu adalah kesalahan pertamanya.

Tepat saat kulit dinginnya bersentuhan dengan kulit hangat pria itu, Seungwoo mendengar tarikan napas dalam dari pria yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Byungchan tersebut. Namun bukan berarti Seungwoo pun tidak merasakan _apa-apa_. Saat bersentuhan dengan Byungchan, seperti ada sengatan listrik kecil yang menjalar dari ujung jari ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kejadiannya begitu cepat seolah dirinya baru saja tersambar petir. Byungchan sendiri tidak menggerakkan tangannya, jadilah Seungwoo yang pertama kali mengayunkan tangan mereka dengan cepat sebelum melepaskannya. Dengan wajah yang semerah tomat, dan jantung yang berdebar sangat kencang seperti seekor kelinci, Byungchan lalu menurunkan tangannya perlahan.

Seungwoo menjaga agar dirinya tidak mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun agar _taringnya_ yang benar-benar sedang keluar sekarang tidak terlihat oleh pria itu.

 _Benar_ , Seungwoo berpikir dalam hati, ia _harus_ membunuh pria ini. Malam ini juga, dia harus membawa pria itu dan menghisap darahnya yang manis sampai habis. Memang agak disayangkan karena pria ramah ini harus mati di tangannya, tapi, demi Tuhan, Seungwoo sudah bisa membayangkan lezatnya darah pria itu, lalu _akhirnya_ dia pun bisa meninggalkan kota ini.

Seungwoo sadar ia belum menyebutkan namanya, tapi antrean itu berjalan semakin cepat dan Byungchan sepertinya terlalu terdistraksi untuk menanyakan namanya.

“Byungchan,” Seungwoo menginterupsi dengan pelan — dan Byungchan, sekali lagi harus dibuat terkesima karena baru kali ini namanya terdengar begitu indah keluar dari mulut pria itu. Terlalu banyak sensasi yang ia rasakan sekarang sampai tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sudah hampir masuk ke dalam toko. Hal terakhir yang ia tangkap adalah saat Seungwoo berkata, “senang bertemu dengan kamu. Selamat menikmati...sarapannya.”

Byungchan sepertinya baru mengedipkan matanya dua kali, tapi pria itu sudah menghilang di balik kerumunan manusia, dan tahu-tahu saja, Byungchan sudah berada di depan kasir dengan sang penjaga yang tengah menunggu pesanan dirinya.

“C-cookie,” Byungchan menyuarakan pesanannya dengan suara yang sedikit serak, sebelum tersadar bahwa apa yang diucapkannya barusan terdengar sangat tidak masuk akal. Dengan pipi yang semakin merona, Byungchan mencoba lagi. “Maaf, maksud saya, tolong dua chocolate chip cookies. Take away, ya.”

Sambil menunggu pesanannya disiapkan, Byungchan merogoh kantungnya untuk mengambil dompet. Namun pikirannya kembali berkelana membayangkan wajah seorang pria misterius yang sudah ditemuinya dua kali. Ia menyayangkan betapa singkatnya pertemuan mereka barusan.

Byungchan bahkan tidak mengenal pria itu, tapi hati kecilnya menyuruhnya berharap agar ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan pria yang memiliki kulit sepucat dan sehalus pualam tersebut.

Atau mungkin, itu hanya pikiran bodohnya saja.


	4. Roommate

Seungwoo tidak bisa beristirahat, tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan tubuhnya seolah-olah tidak bisa diajak berfungsi. Masih terasa jelas sentuhan pria itu, _Byungchan_ , di kulitnya saat mereka bersalaman. Padahal ia tidak bisa lagi merasakan dingin atau hangatnya cuaca, tapi _bekas_ yang tertinggal akan sentuhan pria itu seolah seperti sengatan matahari yang menyentuh langsung permukaan kulitnya.

Sebagian dari dirinya tahu dia harus _memainkan_ permainan ini dengan _aman_. Mungkin dia harus segera berburu untuk membuat tubuhnya kembali kuat agar bisa melalui semua penderitaan ini, tapi...

Tapi dia _tidak mau_. Monster di dalam dirinya memohon untuk hanya segera membunuh pria itu agar dirinya bisa pergi dari kota ini secepat mungkin. Tapi di sisi lain, ada sedikit keraguan di dalam hatinya. Mungkin dia akan merasa bersalah (sesuatu yang jarang sekali terjadi) setelah membunuh pria itu — menghilangkan nyawa seorang pria baik hati dan ramah yang telah menawarkannya kue dua kali tentu bukanlah hal yang indah untuk dibayangkan — tetapi dia akan menerimanya kalau kepuasan yang didapatkannya nanti memang setara. Jadi, setelah _mengurung diri_ di _internet cafe_ untuk kesekian kalinya, Seungwoo akhirnya benar-benar memutuskan untuk _pergi_.

Rasanya sudah lama ia tidak membunuh manusia di luar zona nyamannya, terlebih lagi di kota besar seperti ini. Berhari-hari tinggal di kota itu sambil berjalan tak tentu arah, membuatnya mulai menghapal beberapa titik teraman yang bisa dijadikan tempat untuk menyembunyikan mayat yang telah _kering_. Di mana pun Seungwoo menemukan pria itu — dan _anehnya_ , ia seolah bisa mencium aroma darah yang manis itu di setiap sudut kota — ia akan meminta maaf, berpura-pura tertarik dengan tawaran kue yang selalu ditolaknya, lalu mengajak pria itu pergi. Kecuali, pria itu lah justru yang akan menjadi _kue_ bagi dirinya malam itu.

Matahari sudah mulai turun, membuat bayangan menjadi lebih tebal dan warna langit berubah senja. Musik-musik mulai diputar dengan keras sebagai pertanda akan dimulainya kehidupan malam. Orang-orang keluar dari gedung-gedung dan bersiap untuk menyambut akhir pekan bersama teman dan keluarga mereka. Seungwoo tengah menunggu lampu penyeberangan berubah warna menjadi hijau, dan membayangkan _mungkin_ Byungchan pun hari ini akan menawarkannya sepotong kue, ketika indra penciumannya tidak sengaja menangkap bau _vampir_ lain.

Dengan cepat, Seungwoo mengangkat wajahnya karena bau vampir itu tidak berada jauh darinya. Sepertinya vampir itu laki-laki dilihat dari tinggi dan cara berjalannya yang setengah menunduk dengan tas besar di punggungnya. Seungwoo bisa mencium aroma darah segar dari tas itu dan rasanya ia jadi kesal sendiri karena sampai sekarang dirinya masih belum bisa merasakan darah _sesegar_ itu. Seungwoo bahkan tidak mengetahui identitas vampir itu, tapi ia sudah merasakan ketidaksukaan yang besar dan berharap tidak akan bersinggungan lagi dengan salah satu kaumnya. Satu-satunya hal yang menahan Seungwoo agar tidak segera berbalik pergi adalah karena ia bisa mencium _sekilas_ aroma ambrosia yang begitu familier tidak jauh dari belokan di seberang sana.

Umumnya, ia memang tidak memiliki masalah dengan _sesamanya_. Mereka saling menghormati keberadaan satu sama lain dan biasanya hanya bertukar anggukan singkat atau informasi dasar mengenai teritorial masing-masing. Ia tahu beberapa vampir yang masih tinggal di kota ini semenjak dulu ketika dirinya memutuskan pergi. Ia tahu seorang vampir bernama Sejun, dan cukup mengenal baik adiknya yang bernama Subin. Tapi ia tidak berusaha mencari tahu di mana sekarang mereka tinggal.

Kesimpulannya, bukannya ia _membenci_ semua vampir yang tidak sengaja ia temui di jalan. Hanya saja ia masih merasa _lapar_ dan baginya itulah yang terpenting sekarang. Vampir yang lapar memiliki tabiat yang lebih keras dan tidak berpikiran panjang. Mereka akan berusaha melakukan apa pun untuk memenuhi rasa lapar tersebut.

Seungwoo berjalan sepelan mungkin menuju belokan di seberang jalan. Dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama sampai Seungwoo bisa mencium _darah itu_ sekali lagi. Kali ini, _Byungchan_ tengah menunggu di sebuah halte bus. Sendirian.

Kalau ia membiarkan, mungkin air liurnya sudah mengalir sekarang karena mencium aroma manis tersebut. Dengan satu tujuan yang sudah tertanam di dalam otaknya, Seungwoo berjalan tanpa suara menuju halte bus tersebut.

Pria itu terlihat lelah, mungkin karena sehabis pulang bekerja. Meskipun begitu, matanya langsung berubah cerah setelah menangkap kehadiran Seungwoo yang ikut berdiri di bawah halte bus yang sama dengannya. Senyum lebar itu muncul. Lesung pipi yang dalam itu muncul. Dan semburat merah yang cantik itu kembali muncul diikuti seruan, “kamu lagi!”

 _Bagus_ , Seungwoo berpikir dalam hati. Pria ini masih tidak takut dengannya. Dengan begini, urusannya akan jadi jauh lebih mudah.

Seungwoo menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai bentuk sapaan.

“Hai,” Seungwoo membalas singkat. “Gimana sarapan hari ini?”

Byungchan tertawa, dan suaranya membuat Seungwoo semakin merasa _lapar_. “Ah, sayang banget aku nggak sempat sarapan hari ini. Tapi makan siang hari ini lumayan! Dan aku nggak sabar buat cepet pulang karena mau makan malam. Kalau kamu?”

“Yah, nanti juga aku mau makan malam.” Seungwoo tidak berbohong.

Tanpa merasakan kecurigaan apa pun, sebelah alis Byungchan terangkat dan ia menggigit bibirnya pelan. Sepertinya Byungchan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Seungwoo tidak berusaha menanyakannya. Seungwoo pikir, kalau ia tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lebih _banyak omong_ , bisa-bisa pria itu akan curiga dan rencananya akan gagal. Jadi ia membiarkannya saja.

Apa pun yang ingin dikatakan pria itu, sepertinya langsung diurungkan karena suasana di antara mereka langsung berubah menjadi hening. Namun kecanggungan yang ada sudah mulai berkurang dibandingkan dua pertemuan pertama mereka sebelumnya. Setelah beberapa saat, Byungchan membuka suaranya lagi dan mulai membangun percakapan ringan. Secara mengejutkan, tidak sulit bagi Seungwoo untuk membalas pria itu sekalipun ia tidak pandai dalam berbasa-basi.

Byungchan lah yang lebih sering berbicara dengan selingan tawa gugup beberapa kali. Tanpa sadar, Seungwoo telah mendengarkan dengan intens bagaimana pria itu menjalani hari-hari _internship_ -nya — seperti bagaimana atasannya merupakan orang yang sangat perfeksionis, banyaknya tuntutan kerja jika masuk ke perusahaan asuransi, atau betapa seringnya ia harus membalas _email_ dan mengangkat panggilan-panggilan yang masuk. Seungwoo juga jadi mengetahui bahwa itu dulu adalah perusahaan tempat ibunya bekerja dan satu-satunya tempat yang mau menerimanya tanpa membutuhkan ijazah universitas. Bayarannya rendah dengan jam kerja yang sangat tinggi. Tapi Byungchan tidak memiliki pilihan lain karena hanya tempat itu yang mempu memberinya makan dan membayar kebutuhan lainnya.

Entah sudah berapa bus yang lewat selama Byungchan bercerita. Selama itu, Seungwoo tidak banyak memberikan respons dan hanya mendengarkan. Aneh, bagaimana cerita pria itu ternyata cukup menghiburnya.

“Kalau boleh tau, asal kamu dari mana?” Byungchan akhirnya berhenti bercerita dan memutuskan untuk mencari tahu lebih banyak soal pria asing yang sedari tadi diajaknya berbincang. “Aku udah cerita panjang lebar, tapi aku masih belum tahu banyak soal kamu...”

“Dari luar kota,” jawab Seungwoo sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

“Ooh...” Byungchan bergerak-gerak di atas kakinya, lalu memandang jalanan di depan mereka dengan fokus yang tak begitu jelas. Sepertinya, masih ada yang ingin ditanyakan pria itu padanya. “Jadi, kamu ke sini buat pindah secara permanen atau...kunjungan sementara?”

Arah pembicaraan ini mulai membuat Seungwoo memutar otak.

Sesungguhnya ia tidak tahu kapan bus yang akan dinaiki Byungchan lewat. Namun bisa saja kendaraan itu akan datang sewaktu-waktu, sehingga ia harus bertindak cepat sebelum kesempatannya menghilang.

“Aku lebih sering pindah-pindah,” Seungwoo akhirnya menjawab — setengah jujur dan setengah berbohong.

Entah apa ada yang salah dengan jawabannya, tetapi sekarang Byungchan tengah melihatnya dengan sedikit aneh. Seungwoo tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk mengartikan tatapan tersebut. Ia hanya butuh sebuah kesempatan kecil untuk mengajak pria itu mengikutinya ke tempat yang sepi. Tapi pria itu takkan mau mengikutinya begitu saja sekarang, apalagi setelah tadi ia mengaku sudah tidak sabar untuk pulang dan mencicipi makan malam. Byungchan—

“Maaf, kalau kedengarannya aku nggak sopan,” Tiba-tiba, Byungchan sudah bersuara lagi, kepalanya sedikit ditundukkan sekarang. “Tapi aku...sadar kalau kamu, selama kita tiga kali ketemu, selalu pakai baju yang sama...?”

Sebuah bus kembali lewat di depan mereka.

Seungwoo tidak menyangka ia akan bersikap _sebodoh_ ini. Dan ia juga tidak menyangka bahwa pria itu ternyata cukup _observant_.

Seungwoo semakin yakin bahwa ia _harus_ membunuh pria ini. Apa pun risikonya.

“Yah...” Seungwoo terpaksa mengakui meskipun sedikit enggan. “Benar.”

“Aduh...” Byungchan menghembuskan napas berat. Entah kenapa pria itu terlihat...pusing, seolah pengakuannya barusan merupakan masalah berat bagi pria itu. “Kayaknya nggak ada salahnya kalau aku nanya. Tapi sebelumnya, jangan merasa ini sebagai suatu keharusan, oke? Dan kalau aku udah bikin kamu nggak nyaman, aku nggak akan tersinggung. Janji. Ini cuma...ide konyol yang lewat di kepala aku.”

Seungwoo mengerjapkan matanya bingung. “Apa?”

Ada pasangan yang baru saja berbelok di sudut jalan tepat di belakang mereka. Dan lampu merah pertigaan yang tak jauh dari halte bus baru saja berubah menjadi merah, sehingga tak ada seorang pun yang berjalan maupun satu kendaraan pun yang lewat di depan mereka. Seungwoo dan Byungchan benar-benar tinggal berdua di bawah halte bus yang sepi dan cahaya bulan yang semakin jelas mengintip.

Dan mata pria itu — mata Byungchan, terlihat dipenuhi kesedihan dan keraguan saat menawarkan sesuatu yang tak pernah dibayangkan Seungwoo selama puluhan tahun dirinya hidup.

“Kalau kamu mau...kalau kamu nggak keberatan,” Byungchan memulai dengan suara yang cukup rendah. Pria itu menatap Seungwoo tepat di manik mata, dan dirinya seolah terhipnotis dengan mata yang menggambarkan kepolosan juga ketulusan tersebut. “Ibuku baru aja meninggal. Dan sekarang aku tinggal sendirian di apartemen. Hmm, bukan apartemen bagus sih, tapi kamarnya ada dua, dan pemandangannya juga bagus. Jadi kalau kamu mau, bisa tinggal sama aku untuk...sementara? Atau terserah kamu sampai kapan. Tapi, yah, itu terserah kamu...aku nggak akan maksa. So-soalnya kamu...” Byungchan tiba-tiba berhenti. Dan Seungwoo bisa melihat telinga pria itu semakin merah sekarang. “Yah, pokoknya gitu.”

Otak Seungwoo rasanya kosong.

Dia ingin tertawa, sungguh, tapi tidak bisa. Situasi ini rasanya benar-benar tidak masuk di akal sehingga yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah diam. Secara logika, ia bisa memanfaatkan tawaran itu untuk membunuh pria ini. Tapi tubuhnya hanya terdiam kaku dan tak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Yang jelas, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran pria yang ada di hadapannya ini.

“Tinggal sama kamu?” Dengan suara sedikit serak, Seungwoo bertanya.

Pipi pria itu mengeluarkan rona merah yang sangat jelas saat mengangguk. Seungwoo tebak, pria itu pasti merasa bahwa tawarannya terdengar sangat konyol sekarang, apalagi setelah Seungwoo ikut menyuarakannya dengan jelas.

Namun apa yang dipikirkan Seungwoo benar karena dalam pikiran Byungchan, ia sudah mengutuk dirinya berkali-kali dengan, _bodoh_ , _tolol_ , _dia mana mau_ dan sebutan lainnya. Rasanya Byungchan sudah siap untuk pergi dari tempat itu sekarang juga dan mengubur kepalanya yang kini terasa panas karena menahan malu.

Byungchan bahkan _tidak tahu_ siapa nama pria itu.

“Kamu yakin?” Seungwoo bertanya memastikan. “Kamu sadar habis ngajak orang asing untuk tinggal sama kamu?”

Mata pria itu kembali terangkat, dan kalau Seungwoo tidak salah menilai, ada harapan di balik tatapan yang jernih itu.

“Iya, aku tahu ini kedengarannya aneh dan...konyol. Tapi selama pertemuan kita, kamu selalu baik sama aku. Maksudku, nggak banyak orang yang mau ngeladenin aku ngobrol. Dan aku ngerasa nyaman ngobrol sama kamu. Jadi aku pikir...apa salahnya? Ka-kalau kamu mau coba, satu malam aja juga nggak apa-apa, kok. Daripada harus tidur di tempat nggak jelas, kan...”

Setelahnya, mungkin Seungwoo akan berpikir jernih dan merasakan ironi di balik situasi yang sangat sempurna bagi dirinya ini. Dengan begini sama saja Byungchan menawarkan dirinya langsung padanya tanpa ia perlu repot-repot mencari akal. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa lama, Seungwoo akhirnya bisa beristirahat di atas kasur, dan nanti, saat dirinya siap untuk pergi, ia bisa menancapkan taringnya yang tajam di kulit indah pria itu untuk merasakan darahnya yang harum dan manis. _Terus dan terus_ sampai tidak ada lagi yang tersisa.

“Kalau begitu,” Seungwoo memberikan senyum tipis pada pria yang kini menatapnya penuh harap. “Dengan sanang hati aku terima tawarannya.”

Ada kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari sinar mata dan senyuman yang dikeluarkan pria itu. Sesuatu yang sungguh asing dan tak bisa dijelaskan oleh Seungwoo. Namun ia tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu sekarang. Ia masih memiliki banyak waktu. _Mereka_ masih memiliki banyak waktu.

“Namaku Han Seungwoo. Senang berkenalan dengan kamu, Byungchan.”


	5. Friends

Seharusnya tidak semudah ini. Seharusnya tidak sesulit ini.

Han Seungwoo diberikan banyak kesempatan untuk _membunuh_ Choi Byungchan sampai ia merasa lucu sendiri. Ibaratnya, kalau Seungwoo adalah laba-laba, maka Byungchan yang akan menjadi semut, lalat, serta serangga lainnya yang terjebak dalam sarangnya dan menunggu kematian apabila Seungwoo menghendaki. Seungwoo menikmati kenyataan — atau seharusnya dia menikmatinya — bahwa ia diberikan kekuatan untuk mewujudkan hal tersebut.

Tapi, jika ada seseorang bertanya padanya, dari banyaknya kesempatan yang ada, kenapa, kenapa, _kenapa_ dia lebih memilih berbaring di atas tempat tidur selagi memperhatikan langit-langit kamar tamu milik pria tersebut?

Seungwoo _sudah_ memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan soal itu dulu sekarang dan berkonsentrasi pada suara-suara yang didengarnya.

Ini hari Kamis, dan Seungwoo bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki Byungchan yang terus mondar-mandir di dalam dapur. Suara langkah kaki pria itu pelan, seolah-olah Byungchan sangat berhati-hati untuk tidak menimbulkan suara yang dapat membangunkannya. _Sungguh lucu_ karena mau sepelan apa pun suara yang ditimbulkan pria itu, Seungwoo pasti akan mendengarnya.

Seungwoo sudah tinggal di apartemen pria itu selama satu minggu lebih tiga hari. Dirinya mulai terbiasa mendengarkan langkah kaki ringan, detak jantung yang bertalu pelan seperti nina bobo, dan mencium aroma manis Choi Byungchan yang mengikutinya seperti kematian. Seungwoo tahu pria itu biasanya menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit di kamar mandi dan selalu meninggalkan apartemen untuk bekerja lima belas menit lebih awal.

Dan napasnya selalu terdengar ditahan setiap kali berhenti di depan pintu kamar tamu yang ditempatinya.

Bukan berarti mereka tidak berinteraksi. Byungchan _hampir_ setiap hari selalu mengetuk pintunya pelan, lalu bertanya dengan suara yang tidak yakin apakah Seungwoo _ingin makan_. Biasanya Seungwoo akan pura-pura tidur saat ketukan itu mulai terdengar, tetapi jika harus menjawab, maka yang diberikannya hanyalah gelengan atau gumaman _“nanti”_ diikuti senyum kecil. Seungwoo seolah harus menenangkan Byungchan dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya pasti akan _makan_. Nanti.

Bukankah memang itu kenyataannya?

Tidak hanya itu, semenjak hari pertama dirinya tinggal di sana, hampir setiap malam Seungwoo bisa mendengar Byungchan bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Darahnya bersikulasi cepat, jari-jarinya menggapai udara kosong, kakinya menendang selimut sampai pria itu terbangun sendiri dari mimpi buruknya. Seungwoo merasa frustrasi karena ia bisa mendengar dan membayangkan reaksi fisik pria itu, tapi tidak tahu _apa_ yang ada di dalam mimpi Byungchan sampai pria itu mengeluarkan napas yang tersengal-sengal, bahkan terkadang sampai diikuti isakan pelan.

Pagi itu, setelah selesai membuat sarapan dan bersiap untuk berangkat kerja, Byungchan berhenti sekali lagi di depan pintu kamar tamu yang kini berpenghuni. Seungwoo bisa mendengar Byungchan memainkan kunci di tangannya pelan — menimbulkan bunyi gemerincing halus, sekaligus menandakan keraguan pria itu saat berhenti di depan pintu kamarnya.

Seungwoo tidak bergerak seinci pun. Ia yakin Byungchan akan segera pergi dan —

_Tok tok tok_

Bunyinya amat sangat pelan, sehingga Seungwoo tidak akan mendengarnya seandainya ia tidak memiliki kekuatan lebih. Seungwoo hampir tertawa memikirkan tingkah konyol pria itu.

“Seungwoo?” Namanya dibisikkan dan terdengar olehnya dari dalam kegelapan yang ia biarkan sejak semalam.

Seungwoo tidak yakin dorongan seperti apa yang membuatnya sampai harus menjawab panggilan pria itu, atau bahkan bergerak menuju pintu. Secara logika, ini adalah tempat tinggal Byungchan dan pria itu berhak masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut kapan saja diinginkan. Mungkin yang menghalangi pria itu untuk tidak berbuat seenaknya adalah karena mereka hanyalah dua orang asing, sehingga rasa hormat itu harus tetap dijaga, sekalipun tinggal di bawah atap yang sama.

Lucunya, hal itu membuat Seungwoo sedikit terhibur.

Jadi dia hanya membiarkan bisikan pria itu dijawab oleh keheningan.

Gagang pintunya bergerak pelan, lalu ada cahaya dari luar yang mengintip masuk. Wajah Byungchan muncul dan mata pria itu menyipit dalam kegelapan sebelum menemukan sosok yang dicarinya tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur sambil menatapnya dalam diam. Seungwoo harus menahan seringainya agar tidak keluar saat pria itu terkesiap dan menyampaikan permintaan maaf secara beruntun dengan suara yang tergagap.

Seungwoo hanya mendengarkan sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakan pria itu pada jam enam pagi.

“Aduh, Seungwoo, ma-maaf ya...aku cuma mau liat kamu udah bangun atau belum...ehm, itu ada telur goreng aku sisain, kalau misalnya, ehm, kamu laper dan mau makan. Jadi, nggak usah segan-segan, oke?”

Bahkan dalam kegelapan, Seungwoo bisa melihat darah yang berkumpul di pipi pria itu sehingga memperlihatkan semburat yang begitu familier — menggodanya secara langsung dan mengingatkannya alasan dia berada di sini sekarang. Tidak sulit bagi Seungwoo untuk membayangkan jari-jarinya meraih leher Byungchan, memaksakan kepalanya untuk menengadah, lalu menancapkan taringnya pada kulit mulus pria tersebut. Seungwoo akan menghisap semua darah dari leher, dari lengan, dari paha, dan dari semua tempat yang bisa diraihnya. Memuaskan rasa laparnya dengan darah pria polos itu. Membunuh pria itu di rumahnya sendiri sampai hasratnya terpuaskan karena, _demi Tuhan_ , pria itu tercium sama manisnya ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu, bahkan lebih baik.

“Kalau kamu nggak suka telur,” Byungchan melanjutkan, sambil bergerak-gerak canggung dengan pipi masih mengeluarkan semburat merah, “aku bakalan masakin sesuatu yang lebih enak nanti malam. Hari ini aku gajian, jadi mungkin kita bisa makan sesuatu yang...beda. Kita juga bisa makan bareng di ruang makan. Nanti aku bakal pulang sekitar jam tujuh.”

Seungwoo menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

“Lihat aja nanti,” jawabnya pelan. Ekspresi lega langsung terlihat dari wajah Byungchan. Seungwoo tanpa sadar memperhatikan wajah pria itu sedetik lebih lama dari seharusnya. Namun saat mata mereka bertemu, dengan cepat Seungwoo mengalihkan wajahnya dan bergumam, “hati-hati di jalan.”

Jantung Byungchan berdebar dengan kencang selagi keluar dan menelusuri jalan setapak dekat apartemen menuju jalanan besar.

Dan Seungwoo mendengarnya setiap ketukan iramanya.

* * *

Seungwoo, sebagaimana hari-hari sebelumnya, menghabiskan waktu untuk mengelilingi kota tersebut.

Kalau dia tinggal lebih lama di dalam rumah dan tenggelam dalam _aroma manis_ sang pemilik apartemen, sepertinya ia benar-benar bisa menjadi gila. Lokasi apartemen pria itu terletak di pinggiran kota, suasananya terlalu hening karena tidak banyak tempat hiburan dan hanya ditempati oleh keluarga-keluarga yang mendiami wilayah itu sejak lama.

Lagi pula, ia tahu ingin pergi ke mana hari itu.

Ketika matahari sudah mulai muncul dan jalanan semakin ramai oleh aktivitas pagi orang-orang, Seungwoo pun ikut membaur dan berjalan menuju arah yang sudah dipelajarinya sejak kemarin. Beberapa hari lalu ia menghabiskan waktu dengan mencari alamat kenalannya _dulu_ saat ia masih tinggal di kota ini. Tadinya ia tidak ingin mencari tahu, tetapi rasa penasaran akhirnya mendorongnya juga untuk pergi.

Ketika langit memperlihatkan warna biru terangnya, Seungwoo memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung jaket dan berjalan tanpa suara di antara pohon-pohon di dalam hutan.

Di dalam hutan, udara yang berputar terasa lebih pelan. Hutan, bagi dirinya dan juga kaumnya, selalu _bangun_ — mereka tidak pernah tidur. Ada nyawa dan aktivitas yang berbeda dari dalam hutan. Tidak ada tatapan-tatapan manusia yang mengganggu ataupun suara kendaraan yang memenuhi indra pendengarannya dengan begitu intens. Mungkin itulah sebabnya ia lebih rileks saat berjalan di dalam hutan, dan terus masuk ke dalam sampai burung-burung mulai terbangun dan menyanyikan kicauan mereka.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Seungwoo tiba di depan sebuah rumah bercat coklat, yang apabila orang tidak dengan saksama memperhatikan, hanya akan dianggap sebagai batang pohon karena warnanya yang begitu menyatu. Tapi jika dilihat dari dekat, tidak mungkin mata manusia bisa salah menilai bahwa bangunan dua lantai tersebut adalah rumah.

Seungwoo berjalan menaiki tangga kecil dari kayu yang mengeluarkan suara keretakan pelan saat dirinya melangkah. Kemudian, ia berdiri di depan pintu.

Ia tidak perlu mengetuk pintu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai pintu itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok seorang pria muda yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya.

“Kak Seungwoo.” Bahkan setelah berpuluh-puluh tahun, suara itu masih terdengar sama dalam ingatannya. “Kakak ke sini lagi?”

“Subin.” Seungwoo membalas sapaan pria itu singkat. “Aku baru datang ke kota ini dua minggu lalu.”

Subin menelitinya dari atas sampai bawah — pria itu selalu terlihat paranoid, seingat Seungwoo — sebelum akhirnya membukakan pintu kayu itu dan mempersilakannya masuk.

Seungwoo memperhatikan isi rumah itu dalam sekali sapuan mata dan berkesimpulan, Subin, dan kakaknya, Sejun, pastilah memiliki pekerjaan yang bagus sehingga dapat membeli perabotan-perabotan modern yang terlihat mahal. Jauh dari kesan yang diberikan penampilan rumah mereka dari luar.

Jauh dari perabotan yang dimiliki oleh Byungchan di apartemennya yang kecil.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Subin mengangsurkannya sebuah kantung darah dari dalam kulkas. Tujuan Seungwoo mencari kediaman teman lamanya itu bukanlah untuk _meminta_ , tapi ia pun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Selagi memindahkan isinya ke dalam cangkir yang diberikan oleh Subin, Seungwoo duduk di kursi meja makan sementara temannya itu merapikan sedikit barang-barang yang tercecer. Seungwoo memperhatikan dinding yang ada di depannya. Di sana, selain ada lukisan-lukisan tua, ada juga potret lama kedua kakak beradik itu — mungkin diambil puluhan tahun sebelumnya karena warnanya masih hitam putih. Meskipun begitu, mereka masih terlihat sama seperti sekarang.

“Di mana Sejun?” tanya Seungwoo setelah Subin selesai dengan kegiatannya dan mengambil tempat di depannya.

“Kerja,” jawab pria muda itu singkat. Subin masih memperhatikannya dengan pandangan menilai, tetapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Seungwoo pun tidak bertanya.

“Ada berita yang lagi ramai dibicarakan,” Seungwoo kembali bersuara. “Katanya, akhir-akhir ini banyak serangan misterius yang terjadi di kota sebelah.”

Subin mendengus pelan. “Berita itu nggak salah. Kalau menurutku, ada sekumpulan vampir yang lagi memulai aksi perburuan tanpa diikuti beberapa pencegahan atau mikirin konsekuensi dari perbuatan mereka. Tapi Kakak tahu mereka bisa berkilah. Dan para polisi pasti bakal ikut menutupi kejadian itu — entah sebagai serangan hewan atau serangan pembunuh gila yang berkeliaran.”

Seungwoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. “Apa nggak akan ada yang mengambil tindakan?”

Subin memberikan Seungwoo tatapan keras. “Kalau maksud Kakak itu bisa dijadikan alasan untuk membunuh mereka, berarti Kakak nggak tahu keadaan sekarang gimana. Lagi pula, aku atau Kak Sejun lebih beradab dari itu.”

Seungwoo hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dan melanjutkan mengesap cairah berwarna merah dari cangkir antik milik kakak beradik itu. Ia bisa saja berargumen dengan Subin mengenai pendapat yang dirasanya tidak masuk akal tadi. Tapi ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka kembali setelah berpuluh tahun lamanya, sepertinya tidak etis apabila ia langsung memancing temannya itu, jadi ia diam saja.

“Yang lebih penting, aku mau tahu kenapa Kak Seungwoo tercium...kayak manusia,” ucap Subin sambil mengernyitkan keningnya sedikit.

Cangkir itu berhenti tepat di depan bibirnya. Ia sendiri tidak memperhitungkan Subin akan mengangkat soal itu. Lagi pula, teman lamanya ini bukan seorang sadis yang akan langsung membunuh manusia hanya karena berinteraksi dengan sesama kaumnya.

Jadi Seungwoo melanjutkan gerakan cangkirnya sebelum menjawab singkat, “karena tempat tinggalku sekarang.”

“Terus?”

“Terus sampai di situ aja yang perlu kamu ketahui.”

Lagi-lagi Subin memperhatikan Seungwoo dengan tatapan yang penuh penilaian. Seungwoo _tahu_ ; ia bisa merasakan tatapan dari pria yang — secara teknis manusia — lebih muda darinya lima tahun itu tengah menilai ada urusan personal apa yang kini menjerat kehidupannya. Karena setahu Subin, Seungwoo adalah salah satu vampir yang paling enggan jika harus berhubungan dengan manusia.

Tapi Seungwoo berusaha untuk tidak memedulikan tatapan Subin dan terus meminum darah dari cangkir dengan tenang sambil berpikir, _darah Byungchan pasti lebih manis dari ini_.

“Kakak belum makan, ya?”

Seungwoo mendengar pertanyaan itu diajukan begitu halus, tetapi menyimpan beribu makna di dalamnya. Ia tahu apa maksud Subin, begitu juga sebaliknya. Ada kalanya, memuaskan dahaga dari kantung darah yang dijual belumlah cukup.

Ada kalanya, mereka harus bersikap _sebagaimana mestinya_ — sebagai vampir yang telah hidup bertahun-tahun lamanya karena kematian tidak ada di dalam kamus mereka, kecuali hal-hal tertentu terjadi.

Seungwoo meletakkan cangkir yang dipegangnya kembali ke atas meja dan menjilat bibirnya untuk menghilangkan sisa cairan berwarna merah yang mengingatkan dirinya dengan salah satu _wine_ kesukaannya dulu.

Ia menatap Subin dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sambil tersenyum kecil.

“Sebentar lagi.”


End file.
